


Just Friends, Part 1

by jujubiest



Series: Just Friends [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderberry Siblings, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubiest/pseuds/jujubiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Kurt are friends. The best of friends, but, as Kurt has made very clear, nothing more. And it's driving Blaine crazy because, well...he's crazy about Kurt. After Rachel finds Blaine moping in the basement, she decides it's time to step in and keep two of the most important people in her life from missing one another completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends, Part 1

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/raisinwrites/pic/0000axrx/) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/raisinwrites/pic/0000bdh9/)   
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/raisinwrites/pic/0000csrk/) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/raisinwrites/pic/0000dpqg/)   
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/raisinwrites/pic/0000e010/) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/raisinwrites/pic/0000f7gy/)   
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/raisinwrites/pic/0000g6dq/) [ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/raisinwrites/pic/0000h616/)

[Original gifsets taken from hintorii](http://hinotoriii.tumblr.com/post/14561044134/glee-au-in-which-kurt-and-blaine-go-christmas).

* * *

  
“Come _on_ , Blaine, just confess already!”

“There’s nothing to confess,” Blaine said through gritted teeth, avoiding Rachel’s eyes.

“Please, you can’t fool me, I’m your sister! I know puppy love when I see it and you, dear brother mine, are in it up to your overly-gelled curls!”

“Dammit Rachel can you just drop it already?! Kurt and I are _just friends_. He has made it abundantly clear that he wants nothing to do with me beyond friendship and the last thing I need is for your obnoxious hinting around to chase him off all together! Jesus!”

Rachel stared. Sibling rivalry aside, Blaine never yelled at her. Blaine very rarely yelled at all. She was the drama queen; she was the one who stormed out and threw tantrums. Blaine was her balance: the child with the perfect manners, who refused to be ruffled and who just chuckled, amused, at all the things that made her fly into a righteous fury. He had been her brother since he was seven years old, and she had never seen him quite so worked up about anything.

“You like him,” she said, realization dawning. “You really, _really_ like him.” Blaine huffed an exasperated breath, and shrugged a shoulder, and kept right on avoiding her eyes, brows furrowed and arms folded across his middle like a shield. She felt her big sister instincts overpowering her sibling rivalry, and she sat down next to him on the piano bench, scooting up close, wrapping both arms around his shoulders and leaning her head against his.

“Have you ever told him?”

Another huff of air. “No.”

“Why not? You never know. He might feel the same way.”

“He doesn’t, Rache.”

“How do you _know?”_

“Because,” Blaine sighed, sounding defeated. “He tells me all the time. It’s like he goes out of his way to make sure I know we’re only friends. It comes up like twice a day. You heard him at the mall, he was so quick to tell Finn we weren’t dating.”

“I’m so sorry, Blaine,” she said, squeezing his shoulders a little.

“S’okay,” he said, sounding small and sad and so unlike her boisterous, annoying little brother. “I’m used to it by now.”

Rachel didn’t say anything else, just sat there holding her brother and rocking from side to side a little, thinking. After a few minutes, she stood up and looked down at him, smiling and ruffling his hair.

“I have to run to the store,” she said. “Do you need anything? Maybe some ice cream?” Blaine smiled up at her.

“No thanks, Rache. I’m good.”

“Love you, Bleh,” she said, using the awful nickname she’d given him when she was eight years old and disgruntled about having another kid suddenly in the house, taking up her parents’ attention. Blaine rolled his eyes and laughed.

“Love you, too, Roach-el.” She wrinkled her nose, but laughed. Blaine had not been the most creative of seven-year-olds. She gave his shoulder one last squeeze before she went upstairs to grab her jacket and leave for “the store.” Rachel had no intention of going to the store.

She needed to have a talk with one Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the gifset that inspired this ficlet is below the gifset in the post.


End file.
